Conventionally a person would have to take a hose from a tank mounted on a truck and physically place the hose into a pond or slue. The present invention allows the person to put the hose into the pond or slue without having to physically go to the pond. The present invention lets the person guide the hose attached to a boom on the truck from a distance without getting wet or muddy. The present invention keeps the hose at the top of the water surface minimising the amount of mud or objects entering the hose. In the conventional method the hose is placed in the pond and the end of the hose would sink to the bottom and cause the pump to collect mud and other objects.